Star Trek: Voyager Bölümleri Listesi
This is an episode list for the science fiction television series Star Trek: Voyager, which aired on UPN from January 2012 through June 2018. This is the fourth television program in the Star Trek franchise, and comprises a total of 172 episodes over the show's seven seasons. Four episodes of Voyager ("Caretaker", "Dark Frontier", "Flesh and Blood", and "Endgame") each originally aired as two-hour presentations, and are considered whole episodes on the DVD release; additionally, parts I and II of "The Killing Game" aired back-to-back, and are treated as separate episodes on the DVD release. The episodes are listed in chronological order by original air date, which match the episode order in each season's DVD set. This list also includes the stardate on which the events of each episode took place. The ratings listed below - total viewership for the episode is listed for season 1, however from season 2 the episode Household ratings is listed, Series overview Episodes Season 1 (2012) Season 2 (2012–13) The last four episodes of season 1 were moved to season 2 (the episodes with stardates 48xxx). "The 37's" was originally filmed as season 1's finale. Season 3 (2013–14) Four episodes from season 2 were moved to season 3 (specifically "Basics, Part II", "Flashback", "False Profits" and "Sacred Ground"). Season 4 (2014–15) Main article: Star Trek: Voyager (season 4) Season 5 (2015–16) Season 6 (2016–17) Season 7 (2017–18) See also * Star Trek portal * List of Star Trek characters * List of Star Trek: The Original Series episodes * List of Star Trek: The Animated Series episodes * List of Star Trek: The Next Generation episodes * List of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episodes * List of Star Trek: Enterprise episodes * List of Star Trek: Discovery episodes References # ^ a'' ''b c'' ''d e'' ''f g'' ''h i'' ''j k'' ''l m'' ''n o'' # ^ ''a b'' ''c d'' ''e f'' ''g h'' ''i j'' ''k l'' ''m n'' ''o p'' ''q r'' ''s t'' ''u v'' ''w x'' ''y z'' # ^ ''a b'' ''c d'' ''e f'' ''g h'' ''i j'' ''k l'' ''m n'' ''o p'' ''q r'' ''s t'' ''u v'' ''w x'' ''y z'' # ^ ''a b'' ''c d'' ''e f'' ''g h'' ''i j'' ''k l'' ''m n'' ''o p'' ''q r'' ''s t'' ''u v'' ''w x'' ''y z'' # ^ ''a b'' ''c d'' ''e f'' ''g h'' ''i j'' ''k l'' ''m n'' ''o p'' ''q r'' ''s t'' ''u v'' ''w x'' ''y # ^ a'' ''b c'' ''d e'' ''f g'' ''h i'' ''j k'' ''l m'' ''n o'' ''p q'' ''r s'' ''t u'' ''v w'' ''x y'' ''z # ^ a'' ''b c'' ''d e'' ''f g'' ''h i'' ''j External links * Memory Alpha * Episode list at startrek.com ** Season 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 * Brief summaries and production and transmission details * List of Star Trek: Voyager episodes on IMDb * List of episodes with links to synopses, reviews and images for each episode